Hitherto, there have existed image processing apparatuses, such as a scanner, a facsimile apparatus, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP), that receive a job ticket generated in advance and that operate in accordance with parameters defined in the received job ticket.
Some of those image processing apparatuses display a plurality of job tickets, select a desired job ticket from among the displayed job tickets, and allow a process to be executed in accordance with the selected job ticket (see PTL1).
However, in the conventional image processing apparatuses, a screen for displaying job tickets has a simple structure, so that it is difficult for a user to recognize which process is performed in accordance with which job ticket.